


That had been one hell of a fight.

by Zayden998



Category: The Incredible Hulk (2008), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: A hell of one, A powerful one, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But we only see like... 4 people and others are alluded to, Epic Battles, Fandom, He's kinda insane, Hulk has absolutely no chill, I have no idea what I'm doing, Izuku has a quirk, Izuku is powerful, Kinda, Lizard dude gets creamed, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku vs Muscular, Neither does muscular, Other, Overpowered Midoriya Izuku, That kinda just happened, a fight, but eh, but then again in my rationality, enjoy?, everyone is, he kinda has an angry tenant living in the back of his head, so he's kinda insane as well, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zayden998/pseuds/Zayden998
Summary: Take this to heart people. Izuku, his desire to protect people, and Hulk. Shove him all into an adorable little cinnamon roll and you get one explosive force. Muscular's trying to intimidate a little kid? Ding ding ding! Watch out people, please keep your hands and feet inside of the vehicle at all times. We're about to go on a ride of epic proportions because I just know this brat won't take this lying down.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	That had been one hell of a fight.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a thing. I don't even know how this became a thing. I just started writing and it kinda just happened? I'll let you guys decide what you think of it, but no hate, thanks. Hate is annoying and it doesn't help either of us. So take that however you will, and I hope you enjoy.
> 
> And the title is a thing. I don't really even know, just... a thing. A good thing? Maybe.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my plot.

“Stay away from him,” Izuku growled, glaring harshly at the towering mass of muscle as Kota cowered behind his broken and battered form. His skin impossibly green, his muscles tightening and fighting against their restraints, the monster that for so long he had kept dormant stirring within his small form and fighting for freedom. Fighting desperately in its own mindless rage.

“Run, Kota!” Izuku hissed, his form hunching as he cast the boy a hard glare. “This is about to get more dangerous, get away.” Turning back to the towering villain, the smug and slightly insane grin full of teeth as he leered down at the so-called hero. The broken and battered boy that he had been throwing around for the last few minutes.  
“No, no, stay!” he leered, smirking as he murmured “I’m not done with you yet, and this hero is on his last legs.”

Izuku growled, casting one final glance at Kota before shouting “RUN!” hunching over as something else seemed to take over his body. His clothes tearing, the ground shifting, an unearthly roar piecing the night as the boy who was once only a foot taller than Kota now stood at an impossible height of eight feet of pure rippling muscle. A beast like no other, a large muscle-bound man of pure and unadulterated fury. A vengeful beast towering over even the suddenly gleeful and excited villain. His skin crackling with some kind of energy, those lightening arcs that had crackled against his skin all throughout his training. Except… not. They seemed more now.

And as the boy scrambled frantically away from the two titans he could tell that he was at his most powerful. A mindless beast of rage and a primal need to destroy whatever threatened it, to survive through its own strength and protect that which it cares for. Even if that sight is blinded from time to time.

The beast, this hulking monster, roared. A mindless fury in his eye as he lashed out against the villains rippling muscles. His strike fast, his punch powerful, instincts driving his every action as the very winds howled around him and trees were uprooted from the ground and the very sound barrier itself was broken in a crackling explosion of supersonic sound. Sending the villain hurtling through trees and paths and slamming a few meters deep into the nearest mountain. A high-pitched and gleeful laugh reaching his ears as the villain leapt back out. Crowing to the very sky itself over his delight at having something that may actually pose a challenge.

The strange muscle bound human, the strange being that had caused his puny half so much pain and suffering, so many broken bones and unimaginable pain, suddenly grew. Muscles snapping and twisting and growing and widening and suddenly he was being hurtled through trees and crashing against the ground very much the same way he had just thrown the human. A wordless snarl as his poisonous green gaze shot up to match the gleefully approaching mountain of pure muscle came charging towards him. A flicker of speed, pure muscles of hardened and impenetrable steel, and punches so devastating they would have broken the body of a lesser monster.

But Hulk just snarled. His anger spiking even as he was cast through tree after tree, crashing through the ground even as he uprooted a few trees and launched them towards his foe. Diving forward and exhausting his single-minded rage and urge to just beat down this man -monster?-, and with every strike that manic look in the villains eyes only intensified and it only further stoked the flames of his rage. Trees coming undone, the very earth shattering under their mind-blowing speed. The winds howling and they truly were two titans giving it their all and brawling for all they were worth. 

Hurling him up and over his head, Hulk leapt into the air and once more with a herculean lunge slammed the monster of a man into the hardened earth of the mountain with pure body shattering strength. A crater, an explosion, a scream of wordless fury, and a roar that conveyed every inch of his wordless fury. Not even moving, just bringing his fist to bear again and again, slamming the villain into the ground, pummeling him with every single one of his One for All 100% boosted blows. The very mountain crumbling around them as the crater deepened again and again, but the villain had never lost his grin. Bleeding and bruised and beat up, he still gazed up at the monster in challenge, and quick as anything the hulk had ever seen he was turned around, hurled from the mountaintop before with a flicker of impossible speed the man had brought both his hands to bear and swatted the Hulks large form from the air. Slamming him into the ground and digging the heel of his foot into his face. Forcing him to bare the brunt of the attack as he tumbled through earth and trees, uprooting everything and anything and sending large swathes of greenery cascading around them both. 

Growling, he reached up and slammed the villain into the ground. Over and over they tumbled, fighting and punching and destroying everything in their path. Again and again, neither one giving in and both easily giving it their all as they sought to utterly destroy the other. For every one of his bones he felt break and repair, he returned in equal measure. His punched devastating and his kicks sending the villain flying. But the villain wasn’t backing down, wasn’t looking to run, wasn’t looking anywhere except at him even as he hurled trees and batter him aside the best he could with the very trees themselves. Using them as over sized cricket bats, and sometimes this man, this monster, would even catch the trees even as he swung, threw, and the bastard occasionally even blew straight through them. The trunks exploding, the shattered debris crumbling against his superior might as the manic grin only grew more and more. All teeth and a wordless insane cry of depth less mirth. 

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted that little pathetic brat his puny half had been protecting. Grumbling to himself even as he hurled the villain away, pummeling him into a few more trees before with a quick dash and a frustrated roar he hurled away the tree that had kept the brat pinned. Scowling at the gleefully laughing villain as he raced towards them. 

Scooping up the boy, the Hulk leapt. Aiming away from the devastation that their fight had wrought and towards the buildings where the other puny humans had resided. Landing with a crash of shattering tarmac and a squelch of blood, some lizard with a sword going slack beneath his weight. Hulk snorted, muttering “Puny human.” Before depositing the boy to his shocked and wary guardians, who clearly didn’t know the full extent of his puny half’s quirk. Though the thought of him as a quirk did nothing for his anger. And as that monster of a man revealed himself, bursting from the treeline with a gleeful grin. He didn’t hesitate. Launching straight at Muscular with all the power he possessed. The winds shifting and the landscape altering as the very ground shattered beneath his feet. Meeting Muscular’s fist with his own in a class of the ages. The winds shifting, a crack in the air, the slap of flesh against flesh, the rush of adrenaline of a fight to this caliber that had him grinning a wordless snarling grin. His eyes glinting and glowing with an ethereal green as they leveled the trees and changed the landscape with their every move. 

Him from his rage, the rush of emotions and stress building up his power to inconceivable levels and this bastard of a villain only growing with him. Matching him blow for blow and with a resistance far surpassing anything he could have possibly expected if he were in any mind to consider this properly. Pounding him again and again and turning him away from where he knew those humans were. Knowing they would break and stay broken if this man got a hold of them, and then his puny half would never let go of that damned leash he kept on his emotions. Not willing to let him loose and it was frustrating but he had never felt so free!

Fighting, punishing, pounding this damned monster into the ground and through the forest. The deep swathes of damage and carnage and everything and anything that they were leaving behind. Permanently altering the landscape and the gravity and strength at which they fought could easily be heard a kilometre around. A deep, colossal, brutal fight. A smack down between titans, of two quirk users of impossible strength and power and pure destructive force laying waste to everything and anything. And while they bled and while they broke, they also come back stronger with every moment that passed and every fleeting second. Every blow, every explosion of force and power so far beyond imagination.

And as they fought, as these two monsters wrought destruction. Lightening crackling against his impossibly green and powerful flesh, he gave it his all. Slamming the man into the ground, pounding his fist into his torso, thighs, hurling him into the very sky itself only to be swatted at the last possible moment. Muscular returning his hits blow for blow and with an impossibly sharp edge to his hungry gaze. His gleefully bloodthirsty gaze, his aching need for a proper fight more than sated and now he was more than happy to end this, to pound him for all he was worth, to fight and fight and fight and never stop because all this adrenaline was coursing through his veins and it was heavenly and it was amazing and who knew a quirk could be this incredible. His perfect match, this great green hulk, this child with so much hatred and rage held carefully and controlled behind his impassive yet awfully expressive mask.

Again and again and for an impossibly long time they fought. Tearing down the very landscape and he could have sworn they crashed through a building at one point or another, the purely destructive explosive force of this child's quirk distracting him far too much as he went pound for pound against this monster, pound for pound and blow for blow. And while he knew he was losing in terms of raw power, and this hero’s apparent regenerative abilities, he knew he was more than holding his own in pure stubborn will and resistance. His steel like muscles reinforced beyond belief, stronger than they have ever been forced to be in the past, and with an incredible song in his heart and the power through his soul, Muscular knew this was the fight that he had always craved for. Pure, honest, forceful. A symphony of destruction and the desolation of the landscape rendered to a broken land. Shattered and crumbled and held together by nothing but the wills of the people around. Broken beyond repair. It was beautiful, it was incredible, it was everything and more. Pound for pound, and he couldn’t even care less that he was being hurled through trees and across mountain ranges because he was giving everything back and more and he could see the same wear and tear forming in this monsters gaze, that same pure stubborn will and mindless rage and the fight in his eyes as he gazed back with pure and unadulterated hatred, pure challenge. It was beautiful and he loved every moment of it. 

Even as his head was pummeled and his limbs strained against the stress, truly pushed above and beyond his limits yet he was still pushing on, fighting further, fighting more, and he knew that this was the fight to end all fights, that this fight he would never forget and that this fight would be in the minds of every single one of those brats that call themselves heroes as the craters and clearings and the pure destructive trail that they left behind would forever be etched into their minds. And even as he was hurled through the air, he could not help his exhilarated laugh from bubbling through chapped lips and straining against his abused lungs. And even as he was beaten and battered and thrown around, he returned it in kind. Slamming this monster of a hero student through the trees and descending once more. The haziness of his vision not bothering him in the slightest because he had long since resolved himself to a strong fight. To a fight for the ages and this was certainly one of those. This was truly a fight he could get into. And even as he was thrown around and slammed into the ground again and again by the monsters grip on his ankle, even as darkness encroached on his vision and the monster was slamming him against everything and anything with every ounce of his herculean strength and shattering everything and anything with his pure muscular strength and rag dolling his body through the pure strength and stress he was putting on his system he couldn’t help but grin. Grin and grin and laugh some more. To fight and fight and fade and buckle and strain and to give everything he had as he was slammed into everything and anything and he felt his own body buckling under the strain and he felt his own feet shatter and crumble and he could feel his power fading and his quirk fade and the light of the night and the fire fading from his vision. Had he really lost? He found himself grinning. 

That had been one hell of a fight.

**Author's Note:**

> A good thing? Leave a comment if you enjoyed, and I hope you all have a good day. I'm going to go drown myself in coffee and try to figure out how to guide my rebellious writing rather than restrain it. Funny thing, the more I plan a story the less I can write it :P If I get hung up on too many details my brain throws a brick wall of writers block in my face for months at a time.


End file.
